cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Dimension Police
"Dimension Police" (ディメンジョンポリス Dimenjon Porisu) is a clan from the Star Gate nation. This clan is themed around an interdimensional police force, as well as the villains and monsters they protect the universes from. In the lore, Super Dimensional Robo, Daiyusha heads the Dimensional Police's investigations of Cray. Background Who are the Cosmic Monsters? (February 24, 2015) In the broad universe, there are evil beings who attempt to invade and conquer peaceful planets. They pillage and plunder relentlessly for a variety of resources found in those planets, including materials, mana and emotional energies. Some monsters come to Cray as they try to escape from "Dimension Police", while some come to invade the planet. They join hands for their own agenda and fight against the heroes. Their "aesthetic of evil" is "the end justifies the means". Even though they fought alongside the heroes to protect planet Cray from other invaders, their action was nothing more than a result of their "aesthetic". They would fight until they annex the planet, the universe, and everything. Playstyle Dimension Police main playstyle are focused around powering up their units, mainly vanguard, and unlocking their vanguard's skills, which trigger upon having a certain amount of power at the attack. Usually, these skills involve an increase in criticals or additional effects. This trait is shared by all Heroes: Dimensional Robo, Cosmic Hero and Metalborgs. Their Keyword - Burst, activates when the power of the Vanguard became high enough, with the keyword itself featured most prominently with the Cosmic Heroes. In addition to empowering, some cards also have focuses on field presence, so that there's something to empower, or gain power from. This trait is also shared by the heroes, and also the Alien villans. The Dimensional Robos also have focus on Superior Ride and Stride to quickly skip ahead of the opponent, and to get the correct Vanguard in action. The Kaisers (and other little group of cards in the clan) also features effects that retire the opponent's guardians to break the defenses, with most of those retires nullifying "Cannot be hit" (e.g. Perfect Guards). The Metalborgs features Legion-based playstyle. Many of cards can give power to 2 vanguards, or gains bonus with two vanguard, which is achieved by Legion. They also have ways to Seek Mate, even if the current vanguard is not the actual Legion Leader, thus putting the deck in action quickly. Zeal, and the Aliens, villains of Dimension Police, introduced in Booster Set 8: Blue Storm Armada, have the alternate playstyle of reducing the power of your opponent's vanguard, making it easier for their units to deal damage and gaining even more benefits if the vanguard has 8000 or less power. This stays in line with Dimension Police basic playstyle of increasing the gap of power. Known/Notable Cardfighters *Team Caesar **Kenji Mitsusada **Yuri Usui **Gai Usui *Hiroki Moriyama *Jun Mutsuki *Karl Yamaji *Philipe Neve Design Races Themes Sets containing Dimension Police cards Booster Sets Extra Booster Sets Decks and Starter Sets Extra Collections List of Dimension Police cards Grade 0 Grade 1 Grade 2 Grade 3 Grade 4 Trivia *Dimension Police is the only clan released for Cardfight!! Vanguard G Season 1 that didn't have its Stride Bonus unit featured in a single episode. However, a G-unit from the same set (Super Cosmic Hero, X-falcon) did appear in an episode. *This clan is the very first clan to perform additional drive checks in the original series and the G series Category:Dimension Police